


Отпечаток на его душе

by Luna44



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Ночами, когда исчезали все возможные барьеры: мысленные, физические, эмоциональные, Рэй лежал в кровати и вспоминал, как рука Фрейзера с силой вдавливалась в его спину, по пальцу вдоль каждого ребра — навеки отпечатывалась, вплавлялась в его кожу.





	Отпечаток на его душе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imprint on His Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225575) by [QueenMab81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMab81/pseuds/QueenMab81). 



Всю неделю после их приключения на «Генри Аллене» Рэй целыми днями притворялся, что все хорошо — даже лучше, чем прежде. Что эта странная неловкость, натянутость в отношениях с напарником развеется сама собой. Но вот ночами…

Ночами, когда исчезали все возможные барьеры: мысленные, физические, эмоциональные, Рэй лежал в кровати и вспоминал, как рука Фрейзера с силой вдавливалась в его спину, по пальцу вдоль каждого ребра - навеки отпечатывалась, вплавлялась в его кожу. Он вел рукой вниз по животу и вспоминал, как Фрейзер, крепко обхватив его лицо, втолкнул воздух ему в легкие. Рэй сжимал член и дрожал от фантомного ощущения большого пальца Фрейзера, тянувшего его за край брюк сзади. Один лишь взгляд на свой неровный ноготь, прижатый к щелке уретры, заставлял тело вскинуться. Рэй так и чувствовал след пальцев Фрейзера, двигавшихся все вверх и вверх по обнаженной коже спины, по ребрам, но крепко удерживавших и увлекавших к спасению. Само это воспоминание подтверждало, насколько далеко все у него зашло.

— Пожалуйста, — шептал Рэй.

Темнота комнаты поглощала мольбу, но зато прятала и его слабость. Рэй закрывал глаза и проводил рукой еще дважды, потом спускался пальцами дальше, осторожно вводя в себя. Единственное, что существовало здесь и сейчас — пульсирующее в венах желание; все, что имело значение — ощущение жгучего растяжения его раскрывающегося тела, да еще образы Фрейзера в голове.

Много времени это не занимало — не тогда, когда Рэй прокручивал и проталкивал внутрь три пальца, стремясь найти точку, которая непременно заставит его кончить. Он почти плакал, когда этого добивался, но эйфория быстро исчезала, возвращая к печальной реальности, в которую превратилась его жизнь.

***

Рэю понадобилась каждая капля самоконтроля, чтобы не вытолкать Фрейзера из кухни, пихая до самой входной двери. Он и без того был в отчаянии после долгого дня с одним только Фрейзером в голове. А теперь плечо Фрейзера касалось его плеча, рука легла на поясницу, напарник вел и подталкивал вперед, его улыбка маячила в каких-то сантиметрах от рта Рэя. Когда они повернулись друг к другу, стало ясно, что стояли они непозволительно близко. Рэю нужно было побыть одному, чтобы выкинуть этого чертова Фрейзера прочь из головы. Ему нужно…

— Рэй.

Фрейзер щелкнул пальцами, прерывая внутренний монолог Рэя, лицо выражало искреннее канадское участие: не было ни смешинки в глазах, ни намека на сарказм, - только беспокойство и что-то еще, чего Рэй не узнавал.

Рэй моргнул, отступил, чтобы между ними образовалась дистанция:

— Извини, что?

— Я спросил, все ли у тебя хорошо. Ты какой-то слишком… — Фрейзер сделал быстрый жест рукой, — на тебя это непохоже. Я уже стал…

— Волноваться. Да, это я понял, — Рэй встряхнул головой, потом заметил, как порозовели кончики ушей Фрейзера, и ох. Ох.

— Блядь.

Если бы существовал подходящий момент для того, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила Рэя, то он настал именно сейчас. Хотелось просто лежать, погребенным под метафи… мета… чем-то там, к черту эти термины. Хотелось зарыть голову в песок, которого здесь нигде не было, и ко всему прочему, господи боже, в мозгу крутился один бесконечный бред!

— Я прошу прощения, если мое присутствие вызвало у тебя дискомфорт. Я и сам никогда не приветствовал навязчивую близость других людей, но в свою защиту хотел бы добавить, что именно ты разрушил этот метафорический…

Да-да, вот именно это слово, — подумал Рэй.

— …барьер, будучи приверженцем тактильных ощущений. Я просто учел этот факт, замеченный за время нашего партнерства. Ты отзываешься более позитивно, когда в наше взаимодействие включены прикосновения.

Ничто из сказанного не имело смысла, и Рэй не постеснялся это выразить:

— А?

Фрейзер потер большим пальцем бровь, потом стиснул ладони перед собой, так, что костяшки побелели, словно он сжимал форменную шляпу:

— Что я под этим подразумевал… по моим наблюдениям, тебе нравится, когда до тебя дотрагиваются, и при этом, от прикосновений ты делаешься более покладистым.

А вот это была проклятая чертова ложь. Рэй всегда дьявольски раздражен, без всяких исключений. Если не учитывать, что… когда он бывал раздражен, Рэй еще острее сознавал присутствие Фрейзера, его органы чувств сбоили и полыхали от перегрузки, и все, о чем он мог думать, это «да-да-да» и «все что хочешь, только, пожалуйста, не переставай меня трогать», — так что, может быть, лжец — это он сам.

— Я не… извини. Я не… это не… это выходило не нарочно.

Фрейзер смотрел на него, сведя брови вместе, подмечая каждую деталь, читая сквозь выражение лица Рэя саму его душу. Это нервировало, Рэй не мог выносить этот взгляд и вынужден был отвести глаза.

— Я не злюсь, Рэй. На самом деле, я наслаждаюсь нашей близостью. Как тебе известно, моя мать умерла, когда я был еще слишком мал, и дедушка с бабушкой, пусть и замечательные, не были готовы расточать нежности так, как, возможно, необходимо было бы маленькому ребенку.

Это чертово преуменьшение года.

— Дело в том, — Рей прервал собиравшегося сказать что-то еще Фрейзера, — что на самом деле я не настолько уж и жажду прикосновений. Не… не ото всех подряд.

Он не добавил «только от тебя, Стеллы и иногда родителей», но молчаливо желал, чтобы Фрейзер это понял. Он маунти. Возможно, его обучали телепатии как раз для подобных случаев. Или, пускай не для подобных, но на всякий пожарный.

— О, — мягко выдохнул Фрейзер и шагнул ближе, подтолкнув тем самым Рэя к кухонной стойке. — То есть, насколько я понял, тебя не огорчает то, что мне нравится тебя трогать.

Он сказал это низким и хриплым тоном: секс, шоколад и бренди, обернутые в канадские уклончивость и нежность, что вызывало у Рэя странные реакции. Рот Фрейзера оказался совсем близко, его голубые глаза прикрыли веки с темным опахалом ресниц. Рэй чувствовал тепло его тела, мятную сладость дыхания, запах мускуса и ношеной шерсти, и его тело реагировало соответственно. Он уже был наполовину возбужден, и сердцебиение вышло из-под контроля.

— Нет-нет… — Рэй не произнес «по сути, нет», потому что это было выражение Фрейзера. — Совершенно не огорчает, Фрейзер.

Рэй резко втянул воздух, пытаясь найти в себе смелость, чтобы преодолеть разрыв, когда Фрейзер сделал это за него. Губы его напарника оказались мягкими и теплыми, они не требовали, но и не оставались безучастными. Он знал, что Рэй не отстранится, но понимал, что ему понадобится несколько секунд, чтобы опомниться. Фрейзер именно настолько терпелив, но так было, пока Рэй не вздохнул и не раскрыл губы. Тогда поцелуй стал чистой необходимостью, вынуждая Фрейзера быть грубее, чем обычно. Он резко укусил за губу — в этой боли Рэй отчаянно нуждался, но Фрейзер успокоил ее через несколько мгновений мягким движением языка.

Все сопротивление Рэя рухнуло. Он подался ближе, захватив в горсть рубашку на спине Фрейзера и радуясь, что их не разделяет его мундир. Простонал, смущаясь своей уязвимости, и был благодарен, когда Фрейзер ответил ему тем же.

Фрейзер прервал поцелуй. Глаза его стали темными, зрачки расширились.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он.

— Твою руку, — приглушенно выдавил Рэй. Когда Фрейзер потянулся расстегнуть его джинсы, Рэй покачал головой. — Нет. Здесь.

Он повел руку Фрейзера себе под рубашку, к тому участку кожи, где еще оставался незримый отпечаток с прошлого раза. Угол был еще неверен, и Рэй стремился добиться того, как это было прежде, как ему было необходимо. Фрейзер поначалу растерянно наблюдал, потом на его лице проступило понимание, и он развернул Рэя от себя, подталкивая к стойке.

— Вот так? — спросил Фрейзер. Его рука нашла нужное место, и Рэй растаял от прикосновения, окончательно теряя волю.

— Да. Да, вот так, — выдавил он.

Рэй оперся о стойку — влажные ладони мешали обрести устойчивость. Он ахнул, когда Фрейзер вдавил пальцы – хватка стала стальной, Рэй так и чувствовал отпечаток его руки, впитывающийся сквозь кожу, доставая прямо до души. Это прекрасно, что останутся следы, нечто видимое и ощутимое, чего Рэй сможет касаться позднее. Впрочем, этого было недостаточно — Рэй так и сказал. Он сказал:

— Пожалуйста.

Захотелось всхлипнуть от облегчения, когда Фрейзер другой рукой расстегнул джинсы Рэя и стащил их с бедер. Рэй подался назад со стоном, чувствуя, что Фрейзер возбужден и потирается о его зад, отделенный слишком многими слоями одежды. Боксеры Рэя присоединились к джинсам, сваливаясь к лодыжкам. Фрейзер тяжело навалился сзади, дотянулся до дверцы шкафа и вынул небольшую бутылку оливкового масла, разлив его по всей стойке, пока смазывал себе пальцы.

Рэй судорожно вздохнул и захрипел, когда два крупных пальца уверенно проникли в него. Фрейзер оставлял укусы и засосы на его шее, пока разрабатывал проход, и где-то на краю сознания билась мысль, не сон ли все это, не спит ли он сейчас. Если это сон, возможно, он проснется в любую секунду, один, возбужденный и…

— Я здесь, Рэй, — прошептал ему Фрейзер, — Мы стоим на твоей кухне, ты бодрствуешь, и как только расстегну свои штаны, я… я тебя трахну.

Это все, что потребовалось, чтобы Рэя по спирали унесло за грань, член дернулся, и он кончил на дешевую древесину дверцы нижнего шкафчика. Позади него Фрейзер ругнулся, вытащил пальцы, чтобы расстегнуть и спихнуть вниз свои джинсы. Потом он вошел, слишком быстро и поспешно, но именно так, как необходимо, расщепляя и раскрывая Рэя, тело которого дрожало от отголосков оргазма. Рэй перестал пытаться удерживать себя прямо и лег, прижавшись щекой к прохладной поверхности стойки. Фрейзер продвигался глубже короткими движениями бедер, рука его так и лежала на спине Рэя.

— Ох. Ох, Рэй.

Голос Фрейзера чуть прерывался от возбуждения, когда он звал Рэя по имени. Рэй сглотнул, дыхание обрывалось, а Фрейзер почти полностью вышел, но вновь резко подался вперед. Губы Рэя шевелились и, хотя он слышал лишь стук собственного сердца, он знал, что на кончике языка у него имя Фрейзера, и уже по тому, как сложились губы, Рэй мог предполагать, что размеренной мантрой его повторяет.

— Да. Да, Рэй, боже, не могу… пожалуйста, можно мне?..

Понадобилось мгновение, чтобы сквозь дымку наслаждения Рэй понял, о чем тот просит. Они трахались посреди кухни, используя оливковое масло для смазки, и без презервативов. Фрейзер хотел кончить. Кончить внутри Рэя. И это… возможно, лучшая идея в мире, Рэй был в этом уверен. Он яростно закивал, сжимая зубы, чтобы сдержать отчаянный всхлип и потянулся рукой назад, чтобы ухватить Фрейзера за бедро и притянуть его еще ближе.

Три глубоких и резких толчка — и Фрейзер замер, достигнув оргазма. Рэй мог чувствовать каждую пульсацию члена Фрейзера, растянувшего, перестроившего его тело. Рэй не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось, не хотел бы с ним разделяться вовсе, потому что когда они это сделают, когда это произойдет… Рэй просто не мог об этом думать.

— Ш-ш, — Фрейзер нежно поцеловал его шею сзади. — Это не самое удобное место для секса, хотя мы не в состоянии были выбирать. Но теперь я хотел бы предложить переместиться в твою спальню после того, как помоемся.

На этом Фрейзер замолчал, ожидая ответа Рэя.

— Да, помоемся и в постель. Я понял. Твоя затейливая канадская трепотня не собьет меня с толку.

Фрейзер медленно вышел из него, но внутрь проникли его пальцы, проверяя состояние. Член Рэя слабо дернулся, но на большее его не хватило. Действия Фрейзера могли бы смутить, но напарник не поддразнивал и ничего не говорил. Потом он помог Рэю подняться со стойки и повел в ванную, где они быстро приняли душ, а выбравшись, отправились в постель.

Рэй растянулся лицом вниз, слишком усталый и не способный на большее, чем сдавленно простонать, когда пальцы Фрейзера снова проникли в его проход и остались там. Ощущения были странными, но приятными, словно так и надо — чтобы их тела были постоянно соединены друг с другом.

— Рэй? — Фрейзер подождал ответа, потом продолжил. — Хотя я уверен, что такое наше единение — самое лучшее начало для любого разговора, в особенности для официального подтверждения наших зарождающихся отношений…

— Фрейзер?

— Да, Рэй?

Рэй повернулся так, чтобы его лицо не полностью впечатывалось в подушку:

— Эй. Эй, Фрейзер, ты будешь со мной встречаться?

За долгой паузой последовал смешок:

— Ну, Рэй, я боялся, ты никогда не спросишь.

Уже через десять минут Фрейзер показал Рэю, насколько положительно он настроен, снова проникая в его тело, заполняя его собой. Рука его опять устроилась там, где остался слабый отпечаток, легкие синяки, с которыми Фрейзер играл, отпуская и вдавливая. Когда в итоге оба уснули, Фрейзер был еще глубоко внутри Рэя, но его след остался там, где Рэй, если повезет, будет чувствовать его не меньше недели.


End file.
